A New Start
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: The war is over and its time to return to school, for some, and things will never be the same. Has Draco really changed, and why is Hermione struggling to stay top of the class?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Not DH compliant.

Draco Malfoy chose to fight against his family and Lord Voldemort following the treatment of his father after the incident in the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and while Hermione and some others from their year returned to Hogwarts to finish their schooling, Ron Weasley and Harry were being fast-tracked though the Ministry to become Aurora's. This means Hermione is in the same year as Ginny and Luna.

Chapter One – A New Year

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's hard to believe that we won't be together this year" said Ron.

"I'm only at Hogwarts" Hermione responded. Harry smiled and shook his head, "You make it sound like she's never coming back".

"Yes but you don't have to finish school, you could be at the Ministry with us" Ron argued.

"But I want to finish school" Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Hermione" Harry added "And Ron we'll be so busy with training at the Ministry that you won't have time to notice that there are only two of us."

"Was only making a point" mumbled Ron as he finished his butterbeer. "I'll get us some more" he said and headed to the bar.

"What is it with you two" Harry asked Hermione.

"Don't ask me" she responded "We agreed friends only, I don't think of him like that, and I don't think he thinks of me like that either. We're not you and Ginny." Harry blushed at that comment.

"You'll look after her for me won't you" he asked

Hermione rolled her eyes "She doesn't need looking after"

Harry smiled "I know, and I'll look after Ron, we both know what he's like with change" laughing. Ron returned with three more butterbeer's and asked what was so funny. "Nothing" Hermione and Harry replied, and they spend the rest of the night reminiscing of the adventures they'd had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione approached Platform 9¾, and thought of Ron. He was right it was strange being on her own.

"Feeling ok" came a friendly voice from behind her

"Ginny" said Hermione as she turned and hugged her friend.

The girls said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and boarded the train.

"Well prefect I'll see you later" joked Hermione

"Wouldn't miss it Head Girl" replied Ginny smiling as she headed off to find some friends. Hermione headed towards the top compartment where the Head Boy and Girl were to sit, wondering who the Head Boy was. She opened the door to the compartment and couldn't believe her eyes.

"You! They made **you** Head Boy"

"Nice to see you to Granger. Should have realised **you'd** come back to school" came the response.

Hermione sat down shaking her head. Of all the names she and Ginny had come up with for Head Boy Draco Malfoy was not one of them. Why was he back at school anyway?

She pulled a copy of Pride and Prejudice out of her bag and started to read, trying to figure out how she was going to survive the year. Draco Malfoy may have picked the right side eventually but she still wasn't sure how much she could trust him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the welcome dinner had concluded, the first years were in their dormitories, and the prefects briefed on their duties it was time for Hermione to head up to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. She hadn't seen Draco since they left the Great Hall. She'd taken responsibility for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while Draco got Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"Responsibility" Hermione said to the portrait, which swung open to reveal her new home for the next year. The common room was a nice size and reflected the colours of all four houses. She saw two desks against the back wall, and a sofa and two chairs around the fire place. There was a staircase off each side of the room, obviously one for the Head Boy and one for the Head Girl. She walked further into the room, taking it all in. There was no sign of Draco, so she took a 50-50 chance and headed up the stairs to her right. The room she found was in the Gryffindor colours, with her trunk at the end of the bed. Seeing the bed she realised how tired she was, so she changed into her pyjama's and headed to bed. She'd deal with the Draco issue in the morning.

Unbeknown to her Draco was sitting in the common room, wondering to himself why he had decided to come back to Hogwarts and if it was all going to be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Worth a Second Chance?

Hermione woke up with the usual happy feeling she had on the first day of school. She got up, showered and dressed, and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Ginny at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to her. There was no sign of Draco at the Slytherin table. Maybe keeping out of his way was not going to be as hard as she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the duties of Head Boy and Girl was to patrol the corridors after hours to ensure that all students were in their dormitories. This was the first time that Hermione and Draco had had to spend time together. For the first week they conducted these patrols in silence. It was at the start of the second week that Draco decided to speak.

"I understand why you don't trust me, but don't I deserve a second chance too?" he asked as they entered the fourth floor corridor. Hermione stopped and looked at him "Well it's not just me you have to convince, or is that why you came back, to convince the world you were a good boy" she spat back before starting to walk again.

It took a few seconds but then he started to follow "You really hate me don't you?"

"I hate what you stand for and what you are" she fired back

He just looked at her, shook his head and they finished the walk in silence.

When they got back to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory they again followed the usual pattern of both heading to their own rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pattern continued for a couple of weeks, the Head Boy and Girl avoided each other all day, conducted their patrols in silence, and then headed straight to their rooms once done. Rarely was their common room used, each not wanting to be in the same place as the other.

Eventually Hermione couldn't take it any more. It was driving her nuts, and she was beginning to wonder if he did deserve that second chance he had asked about. It seemed Draco was here to study, and he didn't seem keen to socialise with those that he had in the past, in fact she couldn't recall seeing him anywhere but in the classroom, Great Hall, library or their dormitory. She realised he was never going to talk after she shot him down last time. If this situation was going to change it would have to be her that initiated it. "So why did you come back to Hogwarts?" she asked, as they patrolled one night.

"So now you're interested" he sneered

Hermione took a deep breath; this was never going to be easy. "Well we can keep doing these patrols in silence and spend our time avoiding each other, or we can try to get along, and personally I have more important things to focus on than avoiding you" she spat back.

They continued on in silence, and it was only as they got to the sixth floor that Draco spoke.

"I didn't know where else to go, and I figured it would give me a year to sort out what I wanted to do, and where I should go" Draco said quietly

Hermione looked at him and realised just how broken he appeared. He was paler that she remembered and his grey eyes reflected pain and hurt.

"Guess it can't have been easy for you" she replied almost in a whisper

Draco smiled a knowing smile, "Something like that, it was…"

But a loud crash interrupted him. Both Hermione and Draco drew their wands and headed towards the noise. As they turned the corner they saw a fallen suit of armour. Draco cast reparo and the armour repaired itself, before falling apart again.

"Huh" said Draco and tried again. Again the suit of armour repaired itself and then fell apart.

"Here let me try" said Hermione, "Reparo"

Draco laughed as she got the same result.

"Someone's charmed it, there is no other explanation" she explained

"Great another Fred and George Weasley, that's all we need"

Hermione looked at him, "What, everyone knew what Fred and George could do" he replied, explaining his previous comment, "they're good at what they do".

They spent the remainder of the patrol discussing Fred and George and their pranks. When they got back to their common room both were unsure what to do. They had always just gone straight to their rooms but tonight was different. Neither really sure what to do they mumbled a goodnight and headed to their rooms, wondering if things were going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Start of a Friendship

Over the next few nights Draco and Hermione spent their patrols talking. Mainly about classes, homework, just general topics of conversation but talking none the less. Gradually they were spending more time in the common room, willing to be in the same place, rather than one hiding in their room or elsewhere at Hogwarts. Hermione certainly found it easier to study in the common room, and she never thought she would replace the library as her favourite study place, but when there was only one other person to contend with it was easier to focus. Draco just like having company. In the past few years his life had become increasingly lonely. It didn't matter that they didn't really talk; it was more about just having someone around.

As they grew more comfortable with each other, they began to talk about more personal things during their patrols. Draco talked about what it was like to grow up with Lucius as a father, and what it had been like to realise everything he had been taught and accepted was wrong. "My father wanted power, no matter the cost, and Lord Voldemort offered him that. I understand that now, and it explains a lot about how he treated my mother and me." Hermione didn't quite know how to respond.

"I don't expect sympathy or understanding I just want people to give me a second chance, to get to know me, whoever me is" he said with such sincerity that it stopped Hermione in her tracks. She just looked at him and saw all the pain and hurt in his eyes and before she knew what she was doing she gave him a hug, "I'll give you a second chance".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn had arrived and the friendship between Draco and Hermione had grown. She'd explained what it was like to grow up as a muggle and then what it was like to find out that she was a witch. Draco had talked more about his upbringing and family history, almost as if trying to explain why he was the way he was. He also found himself wanting to know more about the muggle world, it was more fascinating that he had ever realised. Slowly they were both finding that they understood each other more and more. The growing friendship between the two had not gone totally unnoticed. To most they were acting like a Head Boy and Head Girl should, but to others who knew the history it was a strange development.

"So exactly was is going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked as they were walking down towards the Hagrid's

"What do you mean?" replied Hermione

"Well it's like you're friends or something" was Ginny's response.

"We are Head Boy and Head Girl, we share a dormitory, we have to patrol together, why wouldn't I talk to him"

"Cause he's Malfoy" Ginny exclaimed

"Look, for the first few months we didn't talk and avoided each other to the stage where we would rather hide in our rooms than sit in the common room, but I couldn't do that any more. It's harder than it seems, and once you get to know him, he's not that bad" Hermione explained

Ginny just looked at her with a puzzled look "Well I still think he shouldn't be trusted"

"Look since the end of the war others have been given a second chance, why shouldn't he?"

Ginny just shook her head, "I'm not convinced"

"Hermione, Ginny, nice to see you girls, come on in I'll make some tea" Hagrid boomed, ending the conversation much to Hermione's pleasure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after they'd completed their patrol, Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room, Draco studying potions and Hermione reading. As she sat there she thought about their friendship and exactly why her friends found it so odd, and hard to accept.

Draco stood up from his desk, stretched, and moved to a chair in front of the fire. He smiled as he sat down "Exactly how many books have you read?"

Hermione looked up "Huh"

"Well you're head is always in a book, you finish studying and you read, don't you ever want to do anything else"

"I've always been a book worm, it's just something I enjoy, and I've never thought about why"Hermione answered"What do you do to relax then?"

"Well I used to fly, or play chess, but now not so much. I guess I just sit."

"Why" questioned Hermione, putting her book down

"Well, um, I guess I want to keep out of others way, I'm not exactly the best liked person in the world" he said with a sad smile, "and I have no one to play chess against"

"You could teach me" she said before she realised what she had said

"Really"

"Sure, first lesson tomorrow night"

"It's a date" he said with a smile.

With that they both said goodnight and headed to bed, wondering what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What, what's so funny" Hermione asked, folding her arms to emphasis her frustration

Draco was laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face "Ow it hurts" was all he could manage.

Hermione was trying so hard to stay mad but she'd never seen Draco like this and his laugh was infectious. "Tell me" she said before dissolving into giggles herself.

A few minutes later when Draco had composed himself enough to get out a sentence, "Its just amazing how someone so bright can fail to grasp the basics of chess"

"Hey" she said sitting up and throwing the cushion from the chair behind her at him, "maybe it's my teacher, not me" she joked

"Oh really" came the response, along with the cushion. With that the game of chess was forgotten, and cushions were flying across the room, with each taking cover behind opposing chairs. This was war.

They were both so focused that neither heard the portrait hole open and Professor McGonagall enter the room.

With a flick of her wand she stopped the cushions mid flight and had them fall back into their places on the sofa. Both Hermione and Draco looked up

"Professor McGonagall, um we were just, um" Hermione stuttered turning bright red in the process.

"No need to explain Ms Grainger" was the response as McGonagall walked over and sat down "But I do need a word, in private if you don't mind Mr Malfoy."

"Um, sure" said Draco still slightly embarrassed by the situation that Professor McGonagall had walked in upon. Once Draco had left Professor McGonagall signalled for Hermione to sit next to her.

Hermione was gradually becoming scared rather than embarrassed. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, with a slightly shaking voice.

"No Miss Granger, its not"

"An owl arrived at my office from your parents tonight" Hermione was stunned. "My pa…parents sent an owl?" she stuttered

"Well not exactly sent an owl. We have certain procedures in place to allow muggle born parents to contact Hogwarts should they need to in a case of emergency. The how's are not important Miss Granger" McGonagall explained. The word emergency was the one that stuck with Hermione and she started to wring her hands, "Um what's happened?"

"Miss Granger, your parents have sent a letter and some information concerning your grandmother. It appears she has been involved in an accident."

Tears began to fall down Hermione's face. "Is...is she ok?"

"I'm sorry Hermione but it appears she died from her injuries" McGonagall said quietly

Hermione began to sob. "Needless to say we have made arrangements to get you home" Hermione just nodded "How did it happen?"

"Your parents included these for you" McGonagall said as she handed Hermione some sheets of paper. They were news stories printed from the internet.

Hermione skimmed them and began to cry harder. Her gran had been killed in a hit and run. The driver had left her for dead. "Can I go home straight away?" Hermione enquired.

"Certainly Miss Granger, as soon as you are ready".

Hermione nodded, "I'll go pack" she said standing up and heading to her room.

Draco was sitting in his room wondering what was going on. He had heard them talking and it sounded like Hermione was crying but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Mr Malfoy, can I talk to you please" came Professor McGonagall's voice. Draco stood up and opened his door, "Professor?"

"Let's talk downstairs" McGonagall said and headed back to the common room. "Miss Granger is having to return home for a week or so, due to a family emergency. This will leave you to perform the head duties alone. We will of course arrange for the prefects to help you out where they can" she explained.

"Is Hermione ok?" Draco enquired

"She'll be fine once she's home Mr Malfoy, but right now I think you should head out on patrol." Draco nodded, grabbed his robes and headed out, wondering just what had happened and if Hermione was going to be ok.

When he returned to the Head's dormitory, Draco headed to Hermione's room to check on her but she had already gone. He went back downstairs and saw their unfinished chess game. Draco shook his head and went to bed wondering just what was happening between him and Hermione and just how it was going to develop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – More than Friends?

Hermione had been gone a week, and it felt like a lifetime. Patrolling with the prefects was just annoying. He'd had Cormac McLaggen quizzing him about what it took to become Head Boy and if it was better than being Quidditch Captain. Draco couldn't end that patrol quick enough. He signed and looked at the herbology essay sitting half finished in front of him. His thoughts turned to Hermione again as he looked over at her desk. She wasn't there for him to ask, so he turned back to his textbook. By the time he finished, he realised he'd missed dinner and it was time for his evening patrol. He grabbed his robes and headed to the Great Hall to meet his partner for this evening. Ginny Weasley was already waiting when he got there. Wonderful he thought sarcastically, although she can't be worse than McLaggen. Ginny saw Draco smirk to himself as he walked down the stairs. Great she thought, still the same smarmy git, and yet Hermione thinks he's changed. She shook her head, took a deep breath and said "Evening Malfoy".

"Ginny" he responded and they headed off on patrol. Surprisingly, to both of them, after a shaky start the conversation flowed fairly freely. As he walked her back to the Gryffindor common room Draco mentioned Hermione. "Have you heard from Hermione at all? Do you know if she's ok?" he enquired.

"I haven't heard from her" she replied, looking at him, seeing that there was genuine concern in his eyes. "Harry's seen her and he said she's coping" she added, quite surprised by just how concerned Draco appeared to be.

"Well that's good" he smiled, looking slightly relived.

Draco bade Ginny goodnight at the portrait hole and headed back to his dormitory and wondered if he should have asked what the family emergency was, and if he had would Ginny have told him? It was one thing for Ginny to say that Hermione was ok, but quite another to disclose the problem.

"Responsibility" he said to enter the dormitory, amazed at how empty it felt without Hermione. It wasn't like it was so small that they were on top of each other, but he could feel that she wasn't there. He wandered over to the desks in the corner by the window. Hers covered with books and notes, his with bits of parchment all over the place. Hers just looked more organised, and as he looked closer he realised that the books and notes were all split into subjects. He smiled at himself, thinking how Hermione-like that was. It was then he noticed some sheets of paper that looked out of place. They were lying in a pile of blank parchment, but they had writing on. Instinctively he picked them up. He'd never seen anything like them before. They had typed writing on and pictures that didn't move. It was printed like a newspaper but appeared to just be the one story, and had this long code at the bottom of the page, with the date. He read the headline "Gran left for dead" and then looked at the picture and then saw the name written under the picture 'Jean Elizabeth Granger'. He looked again at the picture and realised exactly how like Hermione the lady looked. He pulled out the chair and sat down to read the article. Once he'd finished he wondered how Hermione was coping. Her grandmother had been left for dead on the side of a road, and from what he read in the article there was general outrage in the community. He thought of Hermione and how he would feel if that had been his grandmother. Whilst his father had been on the receiving end from Lord Voldemort he had always managed to explain it to himself that his dad knew the consequences of the decisions he made when he decided to align himself and the family with the dark lord. Hermione's grandmother had been an innocent victim, something he would never describe his father as. He put the paper back and went to bed wondering exactly how Hermione was coping and if there was anything he could do to help her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Hermione's Return

Draco rushed back into the head's dormitory to grab his potions essay, still amazed that he'd forgotten to pick it up this morning. As he was grabbing it from his desk, he heard a noise coming from Hermione's room. He looked around at the cleaner living room and presumed it was the house elves cleaning the dormitory. He grabbed his essay and ran out of the room heading for the dungeons, unaware that it was actually Hermione who was sitting in her room wondering if anyone would notice if she didn't go to classes today.

Draco's day continued as normal and after dinner he headed back to the dormitory to drop off his bag and get ready for tonight's patrol, especially as it was with Luna Lovegood who he had never really understood. He walked into the dormitory and swinging his bag onto a chair as he passed it. The noise caused Hermione to jump as she had been curled up reading on the sofa. This in turn made Draco jump as he hadn't been expecting her to be there. "You're back" he said with a smile, moving towards her and the fire.

"Yeah I got back just before lunch but didn't feel like going to classes this afternoon." She replied. Draco was looking at her and realised how bad she looked. Hermione was nearly as pale as him, with red eyes obviously from crying. It shocked him, she didn't look like Hermione, she looked broken.

"Well I if you need any notes or help to catch up just ask" he told her as he sat down "and the prefects are helping with the night patrols so you don't have to worry about that" he continued, just wanting to do something to take the pain away. She smiled and mumbled a thank you. Feeling awkward he excused himself and headed up to his room. Once there he sat on his bed wondering what had just happened and why he felt the sudden urge to hold her.

Draco headed out on patrol leaving Hermione in the same place he had left her earlier. He met up with Luna and she spent the entire patrol trying to educate him on nifflers. Well she thought she was but Draco actually spent the entire time thinking about Hermione and how and if he could help her. He made sure he nodded and made interested sounds, which allowed Luna to continue, and it seemed she knew all there was to know about nifflers. By the time bade her goodnight at the Ravenclaw portrait hole he was totally confused, and it had nothing to do with nifflers.

Draco let himself into the head dormitory and saw that the common room was empty, and with that he headed up to his room, no further forward in his search for answers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got up the next morning and found the common room still empty so he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he entered the hall he glanced at the Gryffindor table expecting to see Hermione sitting with Ginny, but she wasn't there. As it came time to head to the first class of the day Hermione had not arrived in the Great Hall. Draco headed to class wondering where she was. Arriving at Transfiguration his question was answered as there was Hermione sitting in the front row ready for class. It all made sense to him now; she must have come in early to speak to Professor McGonagall. He took a seat a few rows behind her not daring to sit next to her. Sure enough Ginny took that seat when she arrived. As she greeted Hermione with a hug Draco saw that she still looked pale and withdrawn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Draco headed straight for the heads dormitory. It had been the most bizarre day. He had watched Hermione in every class and she had sat at the front taking notes, nothing strange there, but she had not answered one question, even when it was directed at her. Professor Snape had even asked to see her after class. It was most un-Hermione-like. It was if she was there in body but not in spirit. He recognised the signs; it was how his mother had been for years. She had supported his father's decisions and gone along with the outcomes, but her heart had never been in it the same way that his was. She looked empty, and now Hermione had the same look. He hadn't been able to save his mother; she was now broken and unable to be who he knew she could be. He couldn't let that happen to Hermione.

He reached the dormitory and put his bag next to his desk and headed up to his room to get changed. By the time he came back he realised that Hermione must be back, as there were more books on her desk. He sat at his desk and pulled out the charms homework he had been putting off.

Hermione came down from her room and saw Draco at his desk. She tried to smile as he looked up as she entered the room but she just couldn't. He turned back to his essay not wanting to hold eye contact, but not for the reasons that she thought. Hermione sat down, took a deep breath and said

"Draco, um, remember you said I could look at your notes, well, um…"

"What do you need?" he said with a smile

"Well potions would be a good" she replied quietly.

Draco found the notes and handed them over to Hermione, "if you can't read it, just ask, even I have problems sometimes" he said

With that they both returned to their study. It was only when Draco came down from his room in his robes that Hermione realised the time.

"It's ok, I'll go on my own tonight, give you a chance to catch up" he said and without giving her a chance to argue he left.

Hermione sat dumbfounded; he was being nicer than she thought he would be. Ginny had told her he had asked after her on at least one occasion, but this was more than that. There had been sincerity in his voice each time he spoke to her. Shaking her head she turned back to her potions work, reading the same page again for the sixth or seventh time hoping that this time it would sink in.

Draco returned from patrol expecting to find Hermione had gone to bed, instead he saw that she was still at her desk. "How's it going?" he asked, making her jump for the second time in two days. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me come in" he rambled as Hermione took some deep breaths to get over the shock. "Um, no I was miles away. Um its ok, my fault too" she replied between breaths. Once Hermione had calmed down she asked how patrol was. "Fine" Draco replied omitting the fact that he had caught Peeves in one of the classrooms doing something to the chairs. Professor McGonagall was going to look into it in the morning.

"Right, well I might just go to bed" Hermione said "Long day"

"Sounds like a good idea" Draco replied, and they both headed up their respective stairs to their rooms.

**AN: Please please please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – The Start of Something

Hermione had been back a week, and not a lot had changed. She was in class taking notes like Hermione always had, but she wasn't desperate to answer all the questions. It was like her spirit was still missing; only now more than Draco had noticed. Professor McGonagall asked to see her. Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me professor" she said as she entered.

"Ms Grainger, take a seat please" came the response.

Hermione sat down feeling very apprehensive. "I understand this has been a difficult time for you Ms Grainger, but some of your teachers have expressed a concern over how you are coping." McGonagall explained "Now you are bright enough to get through each class, but I think we both know that you want more than a pass grade in your newts and deserve more" she continued "so what do we need to do to help you get there" she added with more concern than Hermione had ever heard before.

"Um…well…I don't know really" Hermione replied quietly. "I think I just need to catch up. I'll try harder, I promise". Hermione was prepared to say anything to get out of there. This was not a conversation she was ready to have, and while she expected it, she just wanted out. She had always felt she could talk to Professor McGonagall she couldn't this time.

"Well if you need anything Ms Grainger" McGonagall concluded, letting Hermione leave, realising that she was not going to get anywhere. "Oh and Ms Grainger, I don't expect Mr Malfoy to patrol on his own for much longer" she said as Hermione was at the door, hoping silently that routine might just help.

"Yes professor" Hermione answered as she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was getting ready to leave for patrol when Hermione joined him in the common room in her robes. "I'm coming ok" she snapped and Draco didn't dare argue, he just nodded and they set off. They patrolled in silence and it was as if it was the first week of term all over again. Hermione had walls up and Draco did not even try to break them down. He did however use the time to see that she looked awful. He could see how tired she must be in her face, her skin was pale, her hair was frizzier than it had been in a long time and she just generally looked drained. The patrol itself was uneventful and they returned to the head dormitory and Hermione headed straight up to her room without saying anything. Draco headed to his wondering just how he was supposed to help someone who appeared not to realise they needed help or just really didn't want it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the weeks went on Draco realised that Hermione was trying to make more of an effort, in class at least, but that she still appeared drained, physically and emotionally.

They had patrolled again in silence and headed straight to bed on their return to the head dormitory. It was like the beginning of the school year all over again. All the progress they had made in the last few months appeared to have been forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't sleep so he got up and decided to head down to the common room. Maybe he could get a house elf to bring him a hot chocolate or something to help him sleep; either that or he could read a history of magic textbook. As he walked down the stairs he realised the room wasn't empty, Hermione was curled up on the sofa with a book in her lap, only she appeared not to be reading it. He was debating turning around and heading back to bed before she saw him when she looked up. He smiled and finished walking down the stairs and sat on the nearest chair

"So you can't sleep either then" he said as he sat down.

Hermione looked up at him and burst into tears. Without realising what he was doing Draco moved across to the sofa and pulled Hermione into his arms. By this time she was crying hysterically. Draco sat with her in his arms just holding her while she cried. He soothed her, stroking her back and just held her, hoping she felt safe. Gradually Hermione managed to gain control of herself and her cries turned into sobs. She remained in Draco's arms allowing him to hold and comfort her. They both remained in that position as they gradually fell asleep. Hermione was the first to wake up and it eventually dawned on her where she was and just who she was snuggled into. She suddenly just jumped up, causing Draco to wake.

"Um, sorry…. shouldn't have happened…… Hermione mumbled as she ran up to her room leaving Draco sitting on the sofa utterly bewildered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tried to talk to Hermione all day, but she avoided him as best she could. It was driving him mad. She can't escape from patrolling though he thought to himself realising that she would have to talk to him at that point, she couldn't escape. They met in the common room to start patrols. Hermione couldn't look at him; she just wouldn't make eye contact. It was as if she had pulled even more inside herself. Draco just didn't know what to say, or what would happen if he spoke, so they patrolled in silence. Upon returning to the heads dormitory they both went straight to their rooms. Here we go again he thought.

Draco again woke up in the middle of the night. It was as if he could not settle. Frustrated he got up to go get a drink of water from the bathroom. It was as he was heading back to his room that he heard a noise from the common room. Draco headed to the stop of the stairs and crept down to get a better view. He saw Hermione curled up on the sofa, her body gently shaking. His instincts took over and he continued down the stairs and headed over to the sofa. Without saying anything he sat down, and pulled Hermione to him and just held her as she cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke finding herself in Draco's arms again. She carefully removed herself from his arms and quietly made her way upstairs hoping not to wake him. What she didn't realise is that Draco had woken the minute she had moved; only he chose to stay still and pretend to sleep. He had seen how scared she had been the night before, and yesterday morning when she had woken in his arms. In order to avoid causing her any more discomfort Draco played dead.

He watched her as she climbed the stairs to her room, wondering if he could get back the old Hermione or if she was going to end up as broken as his mother.

Hermione again avoided Draco all day, and refused to speak to him during their evening patrols. This was a pattern that was repeated for weeks, along with the fact that every night Draco would wait until he heard her sobs from the common room and head down to comfort her. He'd even taken to magically expanding the sofa once she was asleep to make it more comfortable for them.

Eventually Draco couldn't take it any more. He waited until the weekend when he knew she didn't have anywhere to be, and he put his plan into action. They returned from their Friday night patrols and headed to bed, like always. He heard her come down to the common room but he stayed in bed. She was no longer crying but it seemed she still couldn't sleep. He knew she had come to expect him, but he still didn't move. He couldn't believe the pain he felt, knowing that she as down there in pain, waiting for him to come and help ease her grief.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The Talk

It got to 3am and that was close enough to morning he thought. Plus he was going stir crazy in his room, and just couldn't wait any longer.

He headed down to the common room and there was Hermione on the sofa, curled up holding her knees to her chest, with a tear stained face. He sat in the chair opposite, not trusting himself to sit on the sofa. He had to keep his distance to do this.

Hermione looked up as he came down the stairs and watched him sit in the chair. She looked away from him, trying to convince herself that the best thing for her to do was to just stand up and leave. She didn't need him or his help. Except she couldn't cause she realised that as much as she hated to admit it she did need him. The only time she had been able to sleep in the last few weeks was in his arms.

He smiled as he watched her have an internal debate with herself, he'd come to know her so well. He realised he would have to start soon or she might just up and leave.

"I'm scared Hermione" he said softly "Scared for you"

She looked at him again, and she could tell he hadn't slept that night either.

"I watch my mother do what you are doing Hermione" he continued "She shut herself off, wouldn't talk to anyone, and acted like everything was normal".

Hermione watched him wringing out his hands, realising just how much he was opening up to her. She relaxed the grip on her knees and moved them down beside her. He watched her do this and realised this was her way of saying continue.

"She loved my father and came from a family of pure bloods, and death eaters, she went along with anything he asked or did. She never questioned it even when things got bad". Draco stopped to compose himself and then continued.

"It's what killed her in the end" Hermione gasped, she had no idea that Narcissa Malfoy was dead.

"She was so cut off from everyone, so withdrawn into herself that she couldn't ask for help. When dad fell onto the wrong side with the dark lord, he took it out on her, and she let him".

Hermione could see the tears in his eyes as he told his story

"In the end she became so weak that she couldn't fight back. When he was sent to Askabane she gave up, she had no will to live." The tears were falling down his face now.

Hermione stood up and walked over to his chair, kneeling in front of him she took his hands in hers. Draco looked at her and whispered "I can't loose you too."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she could see the pain, hurt and fear in his eyes. She'd always thought is eyes were cold and grey, but tonight she could see the emotion in them, like silver pools. It scared her but made her feel calm at the same time. She looked down at their hands, still intertwined, took a deep breath and stood up. With her pulling on his hands Draco followed as she led them to the sofa. They lay down together and Hermione snuggled herself into his side and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew she should say something but she didn't know what, and this was the best she could do.

Draco looked at her as she curled into him with her head on his chest, and held him tight. He hadn't known what response to expect but this was not one that had crossed his mind, but he'd take it, hoping she would talk to him when she was ready. He kissed the top of her head and slowly fell asleep, as his heartbeat helped lull Hermione to sleep.

**------------------  
Pls review and maybe I'll tell you what happens when they wake up ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – The Morning After

Hermione woke up on the sofa in Draco's arms. It no longer scared her. She remembered the conversation from the night before and just how much Draco had opened up to her.

She moved slightly to see if he was awake, and smiled slightly when she saw how peaceful he looked asleep. She gently removed herself from his arms and headed up to her room. She knew she would have to talk to him but she needed to get herself ready first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and realised Hermione had gone. Sighing he headed to his room, wondering just what he had to do to get her to talk to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione came back down from her shower, and left a note for Draco, before heading to the Gryffindor common room. She had to speak to Ginny and hope she would help her find some answers, or at least some strength.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entered the common room and saw the note on the table.

_Draco,_

_I need some time, but promise we'll talk tonight._

_Hermione_

He sat on the sofa, sighing. At least it was a start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione found Ginny and they headed down to the lake. Ginny knew that her friend had been a mess over the last few weeks and had done what she could to support her, but was a little surprised that she suddenly wanted to talk.

They reached the lake, and once they found a quiet spot, Hermione sat down. Ginny sat beside her and waited for Hermione to talk.

"I don't know what to do" Hermione said, quietly.

"Well we can study together, and I'm sure the teachers will help you too" Ginny replied

Hermione laughed, "I'm not talking about my studies, I'm talking about Draco"

"Draco?"

"Yeah, I think I like him Ginny." She had finally said it out loud, and it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

Ginny looked at her best friend, and knew she understood the repercussions of what she was saying. While Draco had fought against his family and Lord Voldemort, there were still those who didn't trust him. Ron included.

"So you really believe he's changed?" she asked tentatively.

Hermione then explained everything that had happened since the start of term. As she spoke certain things made a lot more sense to Ginny, including the look in his eyes when he asked about her when she was away.

When Hermione had finished, she looked at Ginny, trying to gauge a response.

Ginny smiled at her, "look we were all sceptical when he decided to fight against his family and Voldemort but he did and he deserves a second chance. If anyone has had the chance to get to know him this year it's you, and from what I've seen he has changed."

Taking a deep breath, Ginny decided to say some of the other things on her mind too.

"Hermione I know you're grandma's death was hard, and you haven't been the same since you came back. I want my best friend back" she said, choking up with tears. "If Draco can help you, then let him, please".

Hermione looked at her friend, and realised that there was more than Draco concerned about her. Ginny had been her rock over the past few weeks, helping her out without questioning why, and now she could see how much that had been hurting her too. She started to cry. Ginny hugged her, and together they cried.

Once they had calmed down, Ginny looked at Hermione and said "I'm glad Draco said something".

Hermione looked at her, questioningly.

"Well he was braver than me, I didn't know what to say or how to, but I was worried about you too. I was even thinking of getting mum down to talk to you next Hogsmeade visit." Ginny admitted.

"I'm sorry Ginny; I just didn't know what to do. I thought I could deal with it myself. Listening to Draco last night made me realise that I can't, and I don't have to."

Ginny smiled, realising that while she still wasn't 100% back, Hermione was trying. "So can I be there when you tell Ron you're dating Malfoy?" She asked, lightening the mood. Hermione laughed her first real laugh in a while.

**---------------  
AN: I'm not happy with this chapter, but can't seem to get it right :(**

**Pls give feedback or read chapter nine :)****  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Talk, Part II

Draco spent the day in the library, trying to study. He couldn't concentrate, but he couldn't sit in the common room either. It was too hard. At least here no one bothered him. He'd found a table at the back, away from the rest of the students, and had placed enough books around him to look busy. If only he was actually being as productive as he looked. Eventually he stood up and headed back to the common room.

When he got there the room was empty so he headed upstairs to shower and change before patrolling. As he came back down he saw Hermione at her desk. She heard him on the stairs and looked up. She smiled at him, a genuine smile. His heart warmed, "Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded, and they headed out.

During patrol they talked about classes and general things, nothing specific. The atmosphere was more relaxed than it had been, but there was a definite edge. As their patrol neared its end the tension got worse, as they both realised it was time to talk when they got back to the common room. Hermione was nervous about what she had to say, while Draco was scared that he had ruined things between them, what ever they were.

Once they arrived back at the head's dormitory, Draco made straight for his room. He couldn't remember being this nervous. After watching Draco disappear Hermione headed for her room. She got changed out of her robes and into her pyjama's, before heading back to the common room to sit on the sofa. She knew that Draco would come down when he was ready, she just had to wait.

It was a short time later when Draco came down, having also got changed. Again he chose to sit in the chair, not on the sofa with her. Knowing she had to start talking, Hermione decided the best place to start was at the beginning.

"My grandma died, and there was nothing I could do" she admitted

"I know" Draco whispered

Hermione looked at him questioningly, "Who told you?"

"No one" he answered "I saw some sheets of paper on your desk while you were away, and I read them. I know I shouldn't have, but I was worried about you and wanted to know why you had just left." He stoped talking to look at her, hoping she wasn't mad. "She looked a lot like you, your grandma".

Hermione smiled a sad smile. "She used to say we were two peas in a pod. She was the one who taught me to love books. We'd spent hours reading stories and talking about books. Ones we liked, and ones we didn't."

She looked at Draco and saw his eyes were glistening with tears.

"You've helped me" she said quietly, "you were there for me when I needed someone, even if I didn't know it. I'm sorry for everything, and they way I have treated you. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. I thought it was best if I tried to deal with it all myself. I'm supposed to be able to cope. Everyone tells me that I'm strong, but it hurt. It hurt more than anything, and I didn't want to admit it".

The tears were rolling down her face but she didn't wipe them away, but Draco did. He'd moved from the chair to the sofa, and softly placed his hands on her face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"It's ok to ask for help sometimes" he said, as he removed his hands from her face. Hermione nodded, and reached for his hands, entwining them with hers.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you're mum had died?" she asked

"I didn't think anyone would care" he answered honestly "and I didn't want their pity or sympathy. I wanted people to accept me for me, not for any other reason." Hermione nodded, to signal that she understood.

"I know how much loosing my grandma hurts, so I can't imagine what it was like to loose your mother" she said "I'm sorry", and Draco knew she meant it.

"Promise me something" Draco asked "Promise me you'll talk to me, or Ginny, or someone. You can't do this on your own, and you don't have to."

"On one condition" she answered, "you talk to me about your mum, cause I bet you dealt with it on your own, and you don't have to any more."

"Deal".

They smiled at each other, realising that in each other they had found something, even if that was yet to be defined.

**---------------  
Pls pls pls review - I'd love some feedback cause I'm not really sure where to go from here......**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay so I had a little writers block with this chapter so I hope you like it - pls read and review :)**

**-----------------------**

Chapter Ten – Relationships Defined

Draco and Hermione had spent the rest of the night talked, and exchanging memories about his mother and her grandmother. Eventually they had fallen asleep, curled up on the sofa together yet again.

Draco was the first to wake and smiled when he looked down and saw Hermione was still there. He had become used to her waking up and leaving. He enjoyed the times he woke up first, when he could watch her sleep and just make the most of having her in his arms. He'd realised over the last few weeks that he felt more than friendship towards her, but also knew how vulnerable she was at the moment and didn't want to push things. He had decided to himself that if all he could have was her friendship then that was enough for him. He had been honest with her when he said he didn't want to loose her. He really didn't know how he would cope if he did, just like he was no longer sure how well he would sleep without her in his arms.

Feeling Hermione stir, Draco closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep so she could make her exit like always. Hermione opened her eyes and realised she was waking up on the sofa again. She smiled to herself. She had to admit she liked waking up in Draco's arms. She felt safe. For the first time she didn't leave. Last night she had realised that there was something between them, and while neither had yet to define what that was, she knew she wanted to feel safe and loved, and right now curled up in his arms was where she felt that the most.

Draco opened his eyes when he realised that she didn't appear to be leaving. She had snuggled herself back into him, and if anything was holding him tighter than she had been. Taking a risk, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her even closer to him, and totally into his arms. She moved her head off his chest and looked up at him.

"Good morning" she said

"Morning" he answered, as he pulled her up and rolled them onto their sides so that they were lying face to face. Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around Draco, not wanting to let him go. She looked straight into his eyes and smiled, "I feel like nothing can hurt me when I'm with you" she whispered.

Looking at her Draco realised he was not alone in his feelings, and after taking a deep breath he pulled her closer, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and replied, "You make me feel again. I don't feel alone when I'm with you."

They both looked at each other, realising that in each other they had found something that they needed. Hermione moved her one of her hands up to the back of Draco's neck, as he leaned in to find her lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. After a few moments, they pulled apart, with their foreheads still touching, both smiling.

"So what now" Hermione asked

"More of this" Draco replied, kissing her again.

Later that morning, Draco had just finished getting dressed and was heading back to the common room, when he saw Hermione sitting in front of the chess board, which had remained untouched since their first lesson, all those months ago.

Draco sat down beside Hermione, and she looked at him.

"Do you remember the day you taught me to play?" she asked

"Yeah, although if I remember correctly, I don't think you had quite grabbed it" he smiled

She smiled back and then took his hands in hers, taking a deep breath before saying what she needed to.

"I was happy that night, I actually felt like everything was normal. It was like we were just two friends having fun, at school, like you're supposed to."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes; he rubbed her hands, silently encouraging her to continue.

"I actually thought this year was going to be a normal year, with no drama and no pain, and I was happy about that. It felt like a new start, but everything changed that night."

The tears were falling down her cheeks now. Draco released his hands from hers and moved them to her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I've realised that this year has been my hardest because I thought I was alone, but I wasn't, I had you, and I'm glad about that. You make me happy, and my gran would want me to be happy."

Draco pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't know how I was going to survive this year. I came back because I didn't know where else to go."

Hermione pulled back to look at him

"You made me realise I could do more than survive, you gave me hope that people might give me a second chance. I wanted to help you, as sad as it sounds; you are the only friend I have."

This time it was Hermione to offer the comfort. She moved her hands so that her arms were around his neck, softly playing with his hair.

"I need you Hermione, but more than that I want to be the one to make you happy, I want to be the one you turn to when you need someone."

Looking directly into her eyes, he said the words he'd realised that morning

"I love you".

Hermione pulled him closer and kissed him. Having heard him say those words, she needed to feel it. To feel his love for her.

When they both broke for air, she whispered "I love you too" in his ear.

Draco smiled, and then kissed her again.

**--------------------------------  
AN: Pls review and ps Ron finds out next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So Ron finds out in this chapter - I hope you like it :)**

Chapter Eleven – Out In the Open

Several weeks had past and the holidays were fast approaching. Hermione was going home to spend them with her family. Draco was planning on staying at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want him to be alone, but he had told her to be with her family. They had agreed to disagree for now, as today was the day of the last Hogsmeade visit of the term.

Hermione had agreed to meet Ron and Harry for lunch, and Draco was coming too. Both were nervous. While they knew Ginny had told Harry, everyone was on edge over Ron's reaction. He hadn't been happy when Hermione had told him that she was friends with Draco and that she though he should give him a second chance too.

"Ready" Hermione asked

"No" Draco answered honestly "But lets go".

They walked to Hogsmeade together, close enough to look like friends, but not too close, as their relationship was not out in the open yet. There had been gossip around Hogwarts about the friendship between the Head Boy and Head Girl, and how close they appeared to be. Draco and Hermione had expected this, and had ignored it. Most of those who knew them during the war had accepted it and most of the teachers saw it as an example of how things had improved since the end of the war.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Hermione stopped outside, and looked at Draco. He smiled at her and said "let's do this, before I change my mind".

Hermione smiled back at him and quickly squeezed his hand, before leading them into the pub. Harry and Ginny were sitting in a booth in the far corner. As she saw Hermione enter the pub, Ginny turned to Harry and said

"Remember she's our friend and he makes her happy, and she deserves to be happy".

"I know" replied Harry "and like I promised, I'll make an effort, for Hermione"

"Good." Ginny smiled.

Draco and Hermione walked over to join them. Harry embraced Hermione and then extended his hand to Draco, who shook it. The four of them sat down.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"With Fred and George" Ginny answered.

"So you're together then." Harry asked, wanting to have his say before the inevitable fireworks that would happen when Ron arrived.

"Um, yeah"

"You trust him?"

"With my life" Hermione responded, smiling at Draco.

"I'll never hurt her" Draco said, looking directly at Harry. Harry could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not saying I totally understand, or trust you Draco, but I am willing to get to know you, just understand that if you hurt her…"

"I won't, and I understand. I've already given Ginny permission to hex me if I do".

"And I've promised it will be a really good one" Ginny replied with a smile.

The table erupted into laughter, and it seemed as though the tension had been broken. As the butterbeer was delivered to the table, the conversation continued, albeit on safe topics, such as Quidditch.

---------------------------

Ron entered the Three Broomsticks after catching up with Fred and George at their new joke shop in Hogsmeade. He was looking forward to catching up with Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny. It was the first time that they had all been together in a long time.

Ron scanned the room looking for his friends, and found himself doing a double take when he saw them. Sitting with them was a blonde haired boy who he would recognise in an instant. Draco Malfoy was sitting at their table and they all looked like old friends.

He stood and watched them wondering when they would notice him, but it soon became obvious that they hadn't seen him. He walked up to the table

"So anyone care to explain?" he asked

"Ron" Hermione cried, as Draco moved out of her way to allow her out of the booth. "I'm so happy to see you" she said as she hugged him.

Ron didn't hug her back, "I'm still waiting for an explanation as to why **he** is sitting at our table" he stated as Hermione pulled away.

"Why don't we all sit down" Harry said diplomatically.

Ron looked at him quizzically, before Ginny jumped up and pushed him into the booth, and then sitting back down, leaving Ron trapped between her and Harry. Hermione and Draco sat back down on the other side.

"Well you know we're friends" Hermione started "And we have obviously spent a certain amount of time together and…."

"I still don't see why he's here" Ron interrupted, getting more and more agitated.

"I know you didn't expect me to be here, but I have become close to Hermione and I wanted to meet the people who were important to her, and hope that they would give me the same second chance that she had" Draco said

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand under the table, as he turned and smiled at her. Ron looked at the two people sitting opposite him, and then to Harry and Ginny. There was more to this meeting, he was sure of it. Well best to be direct he thought.

"How close exactly?" Ron asked.

"We're together" Hermione said, quietly and quickly, before she lost her nerve.

This time it was Draco's turn to squeeze her hand under the table.

"Together as in…" Ron couldn't finish the sentence, and was turning as red as his hair.

"I love her and will do everything I can to make her happy" Draco answered, before Hermione had a chance.

"Have you lost your mind" Ron yelled, finally needing to release some of the anger inside him. "You're with him" he continued standing up "Draco Malfoy, the one who used to call you mudblood, and made your life hell. You're with him, and you think he loves you"

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks was watching the table, and the other Hogwarts students started whispering between themselves, unable to believe the latest gossip.

"Ron sit down" Ginny said in her best don't-mess-with-me Mrs Weasley voice.

Ron looked at his sister, and then at the rest of the pub, before looking at Hermione and seeing the tears in her eyes. Draco had his arm around her and was obviously reassuring her. Ron sat down.

Hermione looked at him, and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she started

"No Ron I haven't lost my mind, and yes I am with him, but he is not the same person he used to be. I was like you, I didn't want to know him at first, but then he made me realise that everyone deserves a second chance, and in the end he made the right choice, and fought for the right side".

Looking at Draco and feeling him hold her tighter, she continued

"He has been there for me these last few months, he's helped me, and I don't know what I would have done without him. And your wrong, I don't think he loves me, I know he does, and I love him."

Ron sat there, and looked at the couple opposite him; he couldn't take it all in. They were serious.

"And you knew?" he asked the couple either side of him.

"Yes" Ginny answered "And Hermione had already convinced me to give him a second chance, and I have, and I think he has changed. Plus if he makes Hermione happy, then we should give him a chance, for her"

Ron looked at Harry, hoping he'd have an ally.

"Sort of, for a few weeks, Ginny told me"

"And"

"Well like Ginny said, we owe it to Hermione to trust her judgement, and I'm prepared to give him a second chance."

Ron shook his head, not really believing what he was hearing

"Ron, I was as sceptical as you, but having spent a little time with him, it does seem like he's changed, and more importantly Hermione seems happy." Harry looked at Hermione and said "and that's good enough for me".

"I need some air" Ron said, before pushing past Ginny and walking out of the pub.

"Give him time Hermione" Ginny said to her best friend "we all know how stubborn he can be, and what he's like with change". Hermione nodded and smiled a sad smile back at her.

"It could have been worse, I suppose"

"Yeah, for one thing I'm glad to still be breathing" Draco added, before kissing her forehead.

"Oh he wouldn't have killed you, cause he's too scared of Hermione to do anything like that". Harry added

------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day together. They finished their drinks in the Three Broomsticks and went for a walk around Hogsmeade. Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand, which caused stares and whispers amongst the other Hogwarts students. Eventually they came to Fred and George's shop.

"Come on, if you can face Ron, you can face them". Ginny said with a smile

Hermione looked at Draco, he smiled, kissed her hand, and said "Come on then."

The four entered the shop, to find it full of more Hogwarts students, and looked around for Fred or George.

"So its true then" a voice came from behind them

They turned round, and saw Fred standing there

"Um, yeah" Hermione said, not letting go of Draco's hand "I guess Ron's here?"

"Yup, he's out the back with George"

Hermione nodded and then looked at Fred

"Don't' worry Hermione, we'll welcome him to the family in the same way we welcome everyone" he said with a smile

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and then back at Fred, while Ginny and Harry tried not to laugh.

"No need to look so scared Draco, it just means you get to be the but of all their jokes for a few months" Harry said between laughing.

"Yup anyone who dares to date a Weasley gets the same treatment, and Hermione is as good as a Weasley" George added, as he joined the group, along with Ron.

Everyone looked at Ron, who mumbled a "sorry" before holding his hand out to Draco, saying

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

Draco shook his hand, and said "Thank you and I'll make an effort to".

Draco and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts hand in hand, their relationship was well and truly out in the open, and they couldn't be happier. They both knew that some people were sceptical, and some wouldn't accept their relationship, but they had each other. Hermione's friends had also agreed to try and get to know Draco and to give him that second chance.

THE END

**---------**

**AN: Hope you liked it - I'm thinking of adding an epilogue - do you want one ??**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Epilogue

It was the early hours of the morning, and Draco stood looking out of the hospital window, smiling down at the precious bundle in his arms. Narcissa Jean Malfoy was just three hours old, but she had made her father happier than he ever thought was possible. Looking out over the London skyline, he thought about how his life had changed in the five years since the end of the war.

After the end of the war he had headed to Hogwarts purely and simply because he didn't know where else to go or what else to do. He never imagined that he would have been made Head Boy, but it had been a decision that had changed his life. His intention had been to survive the year and figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He'd done that, and so much more, and it was down to one person – Hermione Granger, or Hermione Malfoy as she now was.

The last year at Hogwarts had been a hard year for both of them, but somehow they had found comfort and solace in each other. It was a bond and love that neither had seen coming nor expected, but it was stronger that either of them ever imagined.

It had been hard at first, and there were those that found it hard to accept them as a couple. Ron Weasley came to mind. But gradually they came round because it became obvious that Draco and Hermione were meant to be.

Draco had proposed one year to the day that they had declared their love to each other. He had planned it for weeks. They had gone to dinner in Hogsmeade and apparated back to the home they shared. The house elves had set a chess game up in front of a roaring fire, with the rest of the room lit by candle light.

Hermione had finally managed to grasp the rules of chess and since then her and Draco had played many competitive games. As Hermione was concentrating on her next move, he managed to swap her queen for the engagement ring he had found a few weeks before.

Draco smiled as she noticed the ring, and the realisation dawned on her about what he was about to ask.

"Marry me" he'd whispered

"Yes" she'd answered

That had been one of the happiest days of his life along with their wedding day, and then today with the birth of their first child.

Hermione woke up and saw her husband standing by the window with their daughter in his arms. She smiled to herself and though about how complete her life now was.

After the war she had returned to Hogwarts to finish her schooling, and it was no surprise she was Head Girl. As with every year she had had at Hogwarts it was not the year she planned. The death of her grandmother hit her hard, and she had found solace in the most unexpected of places. Draco Malfoy was never meant to be the love of her life, but it had turned out he was. Together they had survived that final year at Hogwarts and found in each other a love that they could not live without. He was the love of her life and made her happier than she ever thought possible.

She remembered his proposal over a game of chess, and then their wedding day. They had married in a small candlelit ceremony in their garden with only close family and friends there. It had been a wonderful and special night. She remembered how everyone thought she was nuts for having a night wedding but to her and Draco the night was their special time. It was the time they found each other. Her wedding dress had been simple but elegant, with a beautiful beaded bodice and silk skirt. Draco had looked handsome in his cream suit, and Hermione could clearly remember every minute of that day. It had been one of the most wonderful days of her life, and today was up there too.

Draco noticed that his wife was awake. He smiled as he walked over to her and handed over their daughter. As Hermione cuddled Narcissa he carefully climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Thank you" he whispered

"What for?"

"Loving me and giving me the most wonderful gift, a family."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the honesty and vulnerability in his eyes.

"I love you Draco and you make me happier than I ever though possible. With you and Cissa I feel complete."

Draco kissed his wife, and she then settled her head on his shoulder as the family curled up together and fell asleep; looking like the loving family that they were.

**---------  
AN: Well that's it for this story - I hope you liked it.  
Pls review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
